


И тьма падет

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Conversations, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, non-canon backstory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Во время оккупации «Дальнего Космоса Девять» у Одо и Вейюна происходит неприятный разговор.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	И тьма падет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554325) by [Mickleditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickleditch/pseuds/Mickleditch). 



Одо колебался, прежде чем войти к Вейюну.

Он не спешил в том числе потому, что ему не нравилось думать об этих комнатах как о жилище Вейюна; Одо было не по душе само осознание того, что какая-либо часть станции снова является — пусть и временно — собственностью Доминиона или кардассианцев.  Темнота слегка сбила его с толку, но потом он расслабился, перестал держаться за гуманоидность и позволил другим чувствам взять верх.  В темноте смутно угадывались формы и очертания, но в дальних углах комнаты поселилась тьма, густая, словно смола. Ранее Одо получил от Вейюна вежливую, почти извиняющуюся просьбу изучить журналы безопасности, и теперь он задавался вопросом, не спит ли ворта вместо того, чтобы ожидать гостя. Впрочем, думал Одо, подобное было бы маловероятно. Он часто подозревал, что весь распорядок дня Вейюна строился вокруг разного рода встреч их двоих, Одо и ворты, и, как бы ни тревожило Одо столь напряженное внимание, такой расклад давал ему некоторую косвенную власть над оккупантами. Власть, которая иногда оказывалась полезной.

Уловив движение в темноте — приближение Вейюна, — он чуть приподнял брови. 

— У вас проблемы с освещением? Или перебои технического обслуживания в целом?

Привычка Вейюна сознательно избегать прямого зрительного контакта, а затем, поймав взгляд Одо, удерживать его цепко, почти с одержимостью, приводила в замешательство. Как всегда, Вейюн, казалось, разрывался между неловкостью от даже небольшого внимания со стороны Основателя и той нервной радостью, которую вызывала у него возможность поделиться с Одо чем-то о себе, какой-то доселе неизвестной подробностью. 

— В естественной среде ворты ведут ночной образ жизни. Конечно, мы адаптировались, чтобы служить Основателям так, как должно, но через некоторое время свет начинает нас утомлять, — Вейюн неопределенно махнул рукой. — Весь этот свет, он как фоновый шум... По возможности мы сохраняем темноту в наших жилищах, это расслабляет. Во мраке зрение ворт намного лучше.

— Я заметил.

По лицу Вейюна промелькнула тень беспокойства, как будто его внезапно охватил страх, не проявил ли он неуважение. 

— Вы бы предпочли свет, Основатель?

— Я бы предпочел «констебль», — голос Одо зазвенел холодом. — Или просто «Одо».

Вейюн заметно вздрогнул. 

— Разумеется... Одо.

— И нет, в темноте я ориентируюсь так же хорошо, как и ты, — помолчав немного, Одо вздохнул: — Для меня это не имеет особого значения.

— Как совершенны Основатели!

— Вейюн! — предостерегающе нахмурился Одо.

— Приношу мои извинения, — отвернувшись от Одо, Вейюн взял со стола ПАДД. — Если это не доставит вам неудобств, я хотел бы изучить ваши журналы и отчеты о преступлениях за последнюю неделю. Очень важно, чтобы мы внимательно следили за всей деятельностью на станции. Доминион прекрасно понимает, что не все работники, которые остались здесь, так дружны с нами, как вы и майор Кира. Так готовы к сотрудничеству. 

Когда Одо устроился в кресле, то понял — внутри него зародилось чувство, которое он не раз испытывал с тех пор, как пал «Дальний космос 9». Горькое, глубоко неприятное, оно разрасталось в нем, словно зарождающаяся болезнь. Он спрашивал себя, как бы оценила Кира слово «сотрудничество»? Или, по ее мнению, лучше подошло бы «пособничество»?.. Как же скоро наступит тот момент, когда от пассивного принятия они перейдут к активным действиям?  Одо думал об этом, глядя на затылок Вейюна, склонившегося над ПАДДом, на белый, тонкий, неестественно резкий изгиб его шеи, и понимал, чего опасался больше всего. Одо боялся, что момент уже давно наступил.

— Я полагаю, — проговорил Одо, — что дипломатические таланты ворт в вас заложили Основатели.

Вейюн шевельнулся, словно сказанное вызвало у него неловкость. Он выказывал сильную неприязнь к любой формулировке, которая, казалось, сводила Меняющихся и их действия к чему-то низменному или во всяком случае меньшему, чем чудо и всемогущество. 

— Полагаю, это так, но Основатели подразумевали, что сохранятся и навыки, изначально заложенные в наш вид природой.

— Некоторые из них очень полезны. Без сомнения, привлекательны для Основателей.

Вейюн склонил голову.

— Я могу предположить, — продолжал Одо, — что ваши естественные задатки должны быть чем-то относительно несложным и пластичным, чтобы Основатели могли легко изменять их. Чтобы ваша жизнь стала проще. И чтобы вы могли лучше служить им. Несомненно, плохое зрение негативно скажется на производительности вида. В силах Основателей решить этот вопрос, разве нет?

Лицо Вейюна на миг застыло маской — почти незаметно — но тут же вернуло обычный, осторожно-тактичный вид. 

— Мои... недостатки никоим образом не влияют на способность выполнять возложенные на меня обязанности. Я уверен, что решение Основателей было правильным. Ворты всегда верили: они лучше знают, что именно нам подходит. Они нас спасли, — Вейюн не поднял головы, но его пальцы замерли на ПАДДе. — Они спасли нас, — повторил он. — Как минимум, тех, кого смогли забрать с собой.

— Забрать из родного мира ворт?

— Ворты однажды оказали помощь Основателю, — произнес Вейюн. Внезапно его голос зазвучал так, словно он говорил по большей части не с Одо, но с самим собой, будто он пересказывал в очередной раз какую-то старую любимую сказку, слова которой никогда не менялись. — Это случилось в прошлом, давно. Они знали о нашей планете, о нашем существовании. А потом случилась катастрофа. Основатели узнали, что одно из наших солнц умирает. Оно собиралось стать сверхновой, и радиация опустошила бы Курилл Прайм, уничтожила все живое. Мы не могли помочь себе. У нас не было технологий, мы были совсем примитивны. Но Основатели сдержали свое обещание, что они станут нашими спасителями, которые сделают нас более великими, чем мы когда-либо мечтали. Они пришли за нами.

Вейюн наконец поднял взгляд. В слабом свете, падавшем на его лицо, глаза казались ослепительно синими.

— Это и есть милосердие Доминиона, Одо. Вот она, мудрость вашего народа.

Одо скрестил руки, внимательно глядя на него. 

— Кто-нибудь из ворт когда-либо возвращался на Курилл Прайм? — спросил он.

— Основатели запрещают нам приближаться к системе или изучать ее. Это никоим образом не пойдет на пользу нашему развитию.

— Но разве не стоило бы попробовать проверить то, о чем говорят Основатели?

Вейюн привычно поднял руки.

— Ворты никогда бы не усомнились в том, что боги сказали нам правду.

Этот его извечный покорный жест — руки, приподнятые ладонями вверх, — был теперь одновременно до утомительного знакомым и отталкивающим. Одо точно никогда не хотел, чтобы ему поклонялись, но если бы и хотел, то чтобы это делалось по собственному выбору, а не потому, что закодировано в геноме. Ворты не лучше джем’хадар, решил Одо. Возможно, даже хуже: ведь джем’хадар, по сути, функционировали как отлаженные машины, и только. Этот же ворта, как видел Одо, сознательно решил не подвергать сомнению то, что у любого живого мыслящего существа вызвало бы немало вопросов. У него возникло внезапное убеждение насчет веры Вейюна: ворта именно хотел верить; имел ненасытную потребность в вере — на ней основывалось его существование. Без этой опоры оно не имело смысла, разваливалось в самой своей основе.

Еще мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, а затем Вейюн улыбнулся. Идеальная маска — без шва, без трещинки. 

— Возможно, мы могли бы оставить свет выключенным еще ненадолго. Я нахожу это прекрасным отдыхом для глаз.

— Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, Вейюн, что Основатели могут быть лично заинтересованы в том, чтобы ты оставался слепым?

Ответное молчание Вейюна было необычно долгим для дипломата.


End file.
